Diamond on a Landmine
by ohgeezitssam
Summary: He's not so sure about this word, but he kept calling him insecure. Denying truth, he'll test his fate and keep on playing this wicked game.


**Title: Diamond On A Landmine**  
><strong>Rating: 15 (swearing, some man on man contact)<strong>  
><strong>Pairings: Flones (Danny&amp;Tom), Fludd (Tom&amp;Harry)<strong>  
><strong>POV: Third person<strong>  
><strong>Summary: <em>He's not so sure about this word, but he kept calling him insecure. Denying truth, he'll test his fate and keep on playing this wicked game.<br>_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the McFly guys. Name of the fic belongs to Billy Talent as well as the summary (though i changed it up a bit). Story belongs to me.**  
><strong>Dedications: To all my loving readers :) 3 xx<br>NOTE: I actually posted this quite a while back on the McFly Forums; Username: snake charmer.; But I thought I'd bring it back for here :)  
><strong>

The walls closing on him, this game was his addiction. He needed attention, he needed love. Why would it get taken away? All Danny wanted was to make his boyfriend know that he cared about him. He believed they were still together, after a week of breakup and verbal restraining orders, Danny wouldn't let him go.

He grabbed his cellphone, which had may as well been glued to his hand, and should've only had one number on it. He dialed it, putting it to his hear, the ringing buzzing through his ears. Nothing. Literally, this addiction was controlling the better of him, the Danny he grew to be was no longer with him.

"Come on." Danny grumbled, standing in his bedroom, dialing a different number. A friend of his lover. Dougie "Hello?" He responded on the other line. "Aye, mate!" Danny smiled, though his body was shaking, "Yeah, do you know where Tom is? I've been trying to get a hold of him for the past week, but he's not picking up his phone." Silence before Dougie answered. "Dan, he blocked your number. He doesn't want to talk to you anymore."

Danny let out a laugh, one that was twisted, but impatient. "Really? Oh… well, do you know where I can reach him?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Dougie sighed. "Danny, just give it up, Tom doesn't want to talk to you! Just move on!" He could detect Dougie getting angry, useless. "Thanks." Danny said with no emotion, hanging up the phone.

_I saw his friends and I was told  
><em>_He blocked my number from his cell phone  
><em>_You said we were meant to be  
><em>_Now this obsession is killing me  
><em>_Until I have a heart attack  
><em>_I'll keep on trying to win you back_

A light buzzing filled his ears, closing his eyes, thinking of another option. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong, he was a good person. Though the last time he talked to Tom, he was classified as insecure. Insecure? Impossible. Danny knew what he was doing.

_I'm not so sure about this word  
><em>_But he kept calling me insecure  
><em>_I tried to quit but there's no use_

He tried Harry's number. "Hello?" He heard Harry's voice was scruffy. "Is Tom at yours?" Danny asked darkly, not liking Harry one bit, being Tom's new lover. "Does it matter?" Harry scoffed, "He dumped you, remember? Give it up, Danny. Might do you some good." "No. Put him on." Danny said through his teeth, feeling his blood boil. Harry let out a laugh. "Fine, be ready to get hung up on." There was crackling before a new voice entered the line.

"Danny, leave me alone." Tom said in almost a demand. Danny's lips curved into a smile, loving his voice. "Can you come over?" Danny asked, as if nothing was wrong. "No, I will not come over! Danny, we've broken up. It's over." Tom yelled at Danny, "Honestly, I should've hung up on you, which I'm doing right now." "Wait!" He yelled, causing Tom to stop. "What?" Tom grumbled. "Come over, and I'll leave you alone, please." Danny said in a quiet tone. Silence. He heard a sigh from the other line. "Fine." Tom gave in before hanging up.

A smirk was placed on Danny's lips, hanging up his as well. This was his second chance, to hold Tom in his arms, maybe more.

_Alone at last,  
><em>_I can't wait till we're alone at last  
><em>_All i wanted was a second chance, second chance  
><em>_To hold you in my arms at last_

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at Danny's door, which had him race to the door, and opening it wildly. An impatient Tom was revealed, not making an effort to dress himself properly. He had t-shirt on, fitted jeans, slip on shoes and a hat, with messy hair poking through, but even so, turned Danny on so much. "Make it quick." Tom grumbled, walking passed Danny and into his house.

Danny smirked, closing the door in front of him, turning around to face Tom looking back, tapping his foot. "What did you want?" Tom asked Danny impatiently. Danny made his way over to Tom, crashing his lips onto Tom's, pushing him up against the wall in the hallway. He moaned at the touch of Tom's lips meeting his, even if they didn't move. Tom roughly bit his lip, pushing him away. "Are you out of your fucking mind, Danny?" He wiped the taste of Danny off his lips, going to the door.

Danny grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Tom, please! Give me one more chance. I love you…" he pleaded, dragging him to the living room. "Danny, let go!" He gasped, being pushed onto the sofa. Danny stared at him. "Look," he sighed, pulling out a bouquet of roses, a dozen of them, handing them to Tom, "I got these for you. I love you, Tom Fletcher."

Tom took the flowers gently, staring at them, tears forming in his eyes. "Danny…" "I know." Danny shushed him, "How we gonna tell Harry, right?" Tom yelled of anger, throwing the roses across the room, landing on the floor. "Why do you have to make things to fucking difficult?" He screamed, standing up, facing Danny, "I don't love you anymore. You're a sick man and you need help." Tom growled, pushing Danny out of his way, heading to the door.

Again, Danny pulled his arm, and into a hug. "I am sick, medicate me." he whispered quietly, emotionally. Danny knew he was stronger than Tom, physically. Tears fell from Danny's eyes, as well as Tom's. "Danny, you have problems." "Solve them for me." he whispered again, "Tom, I'm nothing without you. I don't exist without you. Please…" He pulled Tom away to stare into his eyes, resting his forehead on Tom, "give me one more chance…" slowly, his lips meant Tom's once more, staying there, savoring the moment.

He pulled away, noticing Tom still not kissing back. He stared into the big brown eyes he was still in love with. "What's wrong?" Danny asked. Tom stared back. "You Danny, that's what's wrong. I don't love you anymore." "But, I love you." Danny insisted, running his hands down Tom's sides, to his waist, where they belonged. "Danny, that doesn't matter. There can't be anything between us if I don't love you. I love Harry now. I'm sorry." Those last two words came out in a whisper.

Danny fell silent, not letting go of Tom, not making eye contact. "Dan, please." Tom started again, "I really don't want to hate you, so don't make me. But, this will never work out again. I just don't love you anymore, please understand that." Danny didn't want to understand it. His whole world was crashing down on him, what good was he now? The buzzing feeling filled his ears, grip loosening around Tom, who stepped back, brushing himself off. "Danny, I need to go. I really do hope you get yourself together. Bye." That was what Tom left him with, before heading out the door, leaving Danny in his misery.

But an addiction, you can't give up that easily, which Danny knew Tom didn't think of. He raced out the door, Tom half way in his car. "Tom!" Danny yelled, running towards him in his socks. Tom stopped, stepping out of the car, keeping the door open. "What?" the blonde sighed, Danny halting in front of him. "Please, one more chance. I'll do anything, anything!" he pleaded, closing Tom's door. "Danny, do you not understand?" "No, damnit, I don't understand!" Danny snapped.

Finally after all this time, he'd yelled at Tom, rather than Tom telling where to go. "All this time, I did everything I could do make you happy. I worked my ass off for you Tom! And this is what I bloody get? I just want a second chance! Make it right." "That's exactly why!" Tom complained, pulling his hair, "That's all you did! Try and make me happy! When really, I never got to treat myself to anything! I never got to make you happy! How do you think that made me feel?" He spat, making Danny flinch back. "It made me feel like shit, Danny! I hated myself! That, I wasn't good enough to do anything. Some days, I wanted to kill myself! Some days, I was in the position you're in right now. Begging and pleading. Well, not this time, Danny. I'm going to let you do this to me anymore. I've had it. No more."

Danny froze again, and what it seemed to be, for the last time. Tom's eyes were on fire, blood boiling. "Bye." He sighed shakily, getting into the car, closing it and locking it. Danny watched his ex-lover drive out of the parking lot and down the street. He took one step, pursing his lips. Tom was gone, but he didn't believe it. Danny had no idea he was obsessed with Tom. And with an obsession, this wicked game would never stop.

_Forever, forever  
><em>_I'll walk a thousand miles  
><em>_Just to tell him, to tell him  
><em>_Our love is still alive  
><em>_And I'll never, I'll never  
><em>_I'll never let it die_

_Well you'd better watch your step  
><em>_He's a diamond on a landmine  
><em>_Waiting to explode_


End file.
